


Jedi: Fallen (Time Break) Order

by Haski_kitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: - but this one is dangerous, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, An’ that’s good, BAMF Cal Kestis, BAMF Merrin, Baby Ezra Bridger, Bad Writing, Boglic companion called Ca’ari because it deserves it, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Cal doesn’t know he changed the name, Child Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidius is going to FUCKING DIE, Darth Vader is BAD, Drama, Force Use, Force Visions, Force is a little shit, Force is doing THINGS, Gen, Headcanons heavy, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried at least, Just Friendship, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, MANTIS IS FAMILY OK?, Maybe good? Bad? Let’s be realistic it does have only one loyality, My First AO3 Post, My writing skills are as bad as episode 8, Name changing, Not that bad but ‘ya know BAD, Other, Overpowered Cal Kestis, Poor Cal, Pre-Order 66, SO, Smol bean BD-1, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Time Travel Fix-It, Time-based Force, Trilla lives, What Have I Done, and she is smol cute baby, but Merrin has a crush, cal - Freeform, fight, he deserves it, i can’t believe nobody tagged it, light sabers, ’cause siths are shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haski_kitsune/pseuds/Haski_kitsune
Summary: Skywalkers always are the Chosen Once, but Chosen Ones aren’t always Skywalkers.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis & boglik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Re:load

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. . .
> 
> MY FIRST ENGLISH FIC EVER!
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this isn’t my main site where i post fics. If you want to support me, go here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8880170 and write a comment (on english ‘course).
> 
> About fic:  
> I really liked the hole idea of “time stopping” force and all “time travel” force. Then i read a headcanon about children of force that are all pretty overpowered and here we are. NO RISE OF SKYWALKER HERE PLEASE.  
> Another thing: it’s a weird mix of legends’ universe and new canon so... i will put everything in notes at the end of the chapter, but comments are open for asking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens, Cal

_Don’t let them catch you_

Cal pushed another purge trooper into space. Lightsaber was shaking in his hand — to calm himself Kestis even touched the blade. Steams ended, like, twenty minutes ago.

_Don’t let yourself be cornered_

There is a holocron with the list of force sensitive children that are all in danger now; BD-1 is sitting on the back snd Merrin is covering his back.

They were pinned down by the Force.

  
Darth Vader himself decided to deal with strongly developed rebels. Cal hit him at the shoulder, stopping Vader’s left hand. Merrin, with the last of her strange, throws at him another ship’s platform, and Kestis, using force slow to fix Darth, breaks from his place, swings and… flies right into the wall. Through the red haze, Cal can see how the red saber piercing through BD-1’s head. His hands clench in impotent anger. The body doesn't move — the spine is broken. Merrin collapses in the middle of the platform. Cal's eyes widen and focus on Vader, burning with anger. 

And then the Sith Lord swings. 

**Trust**

**Only**   
  
**In**

**The**

**Force**

Cal's eyes flashed neon green.   
  


**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**[Child of Force]**

**[re:load]**

**. . .  
. . .**

**. . .**

Cal took a deep breath, clutching his chest with his fingers. His body shuddered, still feeling the phantom pain of the wounds, the burn on his finger, the lack of oxygen, the lightning bolts of Force, the grip on his neck, and the broken bones. But then it eased, finally hitting the nerves exhaustion.   
  


Only then did Kestis realize that he was not on the Mantis. His heart went down somewhere. He's not a prisoner, is he? Cal had been caught before, but they pulled him out a week later. Then to heavy tortures (further stretching on the lock and electrocution with lightning… it did not go…) did not have time to go. 

  
“Not that, please” he muttered, and froze. The voice was higher, and even through the noise in his head, Cal could sense a huge amount of Force users. How… 

  
Kestis snapped, recalling the path from the bunks to the bathroom and flying into it. Only then he realized that he had unconsciously switched on his night vision, but he swayed as the reserve ran out. Turned on the light. And froze again.   
  


He was looking at it, at his _Youngling-self_ from the distant past.


	2. Re:saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal is going through some existences question and Force doesn’t help.
> 
> (Okay, it helps, but only to be the overpowered cinnamon roll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER.
> 
> Huge as hell, but this is because of prologue. Next will be 1000-3000 words (i think…)  
> There won’t be a lot actions with tags next two or three chapters, but! There are a lot of personal things they all need to discover.  
> And, also, this is the mix from legends and new canon and this is complicated. There are also some headcanons of mine like “languages of Empire and Republic are different”. I will tell all differences between canon and my universe, don’t worry.
> 
> And read tags: Cal is overpowered as shit. Im serious. He is.

Cal idly picked at his food with his fork and tried to think about what was happening. At night, he could not sleep, and decided to go to the training hall. It was only the Padawans who had to take turns for a couple of minutes to work out, and the younglings didn't have to be able to do anything, not alone trainings even. Now, after all these years, it seemed very... wasteful to waste people like that. It was because of so many untrained people that the Order fell. And Padawans, like Cal, could not give a very serious rebuff stormtroopers-clones. Only knights, masters, and Grand masters, which are much smaller part of the Order.

And yet… Kestis honestly didn't know what had happened, since he had been thrown back into the past, into his body. There was no mention of such time travel in any of the archives… or indeed of Force slow. The master spoke before (then?) that this is something unique.

  
Could it be?

  
‘Okay... okay,’ he shook his head, ‘first I need to write down what I have…’ cal pulled out his clipboard, opening his notes and marking the first point of what he had left of his skills. Force push, pull, slow, Jedi Flip, and Wall Running were there. As well as fencing skills. ‘Actually, this is not surprising’ he thought, ‘the Jedi memory is not muscular, but focused on the Force.’

  
‘But I learned elementary blocks and evasion for two years. It's amazing that I finally learned how to do it. But now I can even beat off Darth Sidious's blow…’ Cal added later to this thought: ‘in theory.’ He didn't have the muscle mass to fart at the Sith now. And so beloved him double sword. Master Tapal did not teach Kestis how to use it, but rather the Force suggested it. In the end, after Dathomir, it had become Cal's favorite weapon, though two blades were also… preferable. He used the ordinary blade only against opponents who were weak against him.

  
  


The force was, surprisingly, almost at the same level as the past (future?). Only slightly lower accuracy when throwing a sword, but this will improve over time. 

The list was long. Cal even managed to be a little happy, but then he remembered that all his techniques did not fit his height. Meh, wait for a growth spurt, or what?..

All thoughts were interrupted by the ringing voice of one of the younglings.

“So, Kestis, are you going to crash on the practice field again?” Cal paused, trying to remember who the dark-haired man was, because since his appointment as Padawan, Cal had left Venator only a couple of times, and then on training trips, not to the temple. But the name came by itself: Ador.

“I'm not sure you can do any better,” Cal snorted, continuing to write down the small details of his memories that would soon be erased. 

Ador was more capable than Cal from the beginning. (In General, Kestis never learned to reflect in the usual way for the Jedi: from a distance of three meters. Only. More. Than. Five. Shorter distance: fencing. Because the three-around Cal as part of the force at all vacuum). But he fell to pieces with running along the walls, as well as with jedi flips, as well as a push… in General, he could not use force, not feel.

Cal was like that, but creativity helped. All abilities were learned not by the standard methods of the temple, but by personal, his own. Strange, but he himself was always strange…

Ador snorted, turning away from him, and Cal smiled.

He was the kind of man you could call a bully, but if someone answered - he immediately gave up. Now this behavior seemed… sweet and childish. Compared to the future, the whole atmosphere was lighter, and the people were more friendly.

  
And training… what is it about? Cal remembered only the very existence of such a test, but not the days and times. He shook his head, looking around. There should be a schedule. Or maybe he's so used to the Mantis that he thinks the Jedi have it all in order, too. And Yes. No-thing useful.

Cal suddenly felt sick when the men next to him took off their helmets and turned out to be the same. _Clones_. He wanted to cut them in half, but Kestis clenched his fist, clawing at himself to calm himself. Not as effective as a lightsaber, but it works, too. 

_“They haven't betrayed us yet. That's how they work, calm down,”_ Cal muttered quickly to himself as he hurried to the bathroom. There was a mirror where you could calm down. And a circle for meditation. He was supposed to be useless to the younglings, but he was older…

Cal was surrounded by the familiar dark void where the power hovered and the shattered Venator of memories hung. He knew that the other Jedi didn't see anything, only freed their minds from unnecessary thoughts, but then again, he was always different.

  
And in his head the thought was spinning red: **trust only in the force**

* * *

”Cal” he heard it through the meditation and smiled. The only person who knew his location in the force was Merrin. He had initially suspected that he was not alone in the past, because in the distance, somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, there was one familiar hearth, black and white, like the girl herself.

Of course she is here, Cal thought fondly.

”Hi, Merrin” he grinned, sending the phrase back to her. The answer came a few minutes later:  
  


”Hello, Jedi. I'm on Dathomir, the sisters are alive. Do you still have powers from the future?” Cal noted the nickname she'd given him. Judging by the short sentences, she was saving her energy after all. It could be everything, though.

”Completely preserved. I have two questions: have you lost everything? And two: how many years before the massacre?” this time the question was considered longer, but Merrin still gave out, already quietly:

“Yes; two. My strength is running out.” Cal, looking sad, sighed. And sent a return farewell.

  
  


His heart was lighter, because now he knew that he was not alone. The initial fear was gone, because in his life, let's be honest, Cal had experienced much more than a normal trip to the past, which was much safer than most of their adventures in the past (future).

  
There was no hysteria about seeing the dead… He had experienced it both on Dathomir and on Ilum. In addition, there were ghosts of the force, with whom he also crossed, ‘cause two years of underground activity.

Although there were many questions on the subject: why did the force bring him back? What provoked it? And most important: WHERE IS BD-1?! Without it, Cal felt almost naked, and without the stims, it would be hard when he went up against the Emp… no. Not yet. First find answers to questions, and then think about winning. Besides, Darth Sidious is getting old and senile. And the old man is easier to deal with.   
  


Cal stood up from the circle, flexing his shoulders. He stretched, yawning. Не needs some sleep. Wile traveling on the Mantis, it became a habit to come and sleep when he wanted to. And eating was the same. In the Order, the younglings slept from ten to eight, the maximum. They ate twice a day, morning and evening. 

You don't get that luxury on planets and Imperial bases, but while you're on Bogano, Kashiik, or Ilum, you can do whatever you want.

  
Although there was a place where you could rest in the temple. Master Tapal had told Cal about it: a rest room for Jedi masters that could be accessed by a pass… and ventilation. Usually there was no one in it, only during meetings of the Jedi Council someone was. So Cal thinks he has every right to sleep there.

And the training ground? He often played truant, one more time will not hurt anyone.

* * *

He pulled himself up to the next level of the tech compartment, immediately pulling the rope to him. Cal was about ten meters away from the final goal, so he wasn't going to give up. He leaped down from the last tier to the floor, where he sat on the cushioned sofa, and breathed out, closing his eyes blissfully. Such luxury was not enough in temple, because ‘Jedi like not befitting’, but in their travels Cal learned value comfort, so that such ideology was strange for him (or this consequences insurgency?).

It was finally possible to relax and release the power, because someone would have noticed the surge of energy. Since in the past (future) Cal was strong enough — even more than strong enough — to induce any Inquisitor other than Grand inquisitors — and the Darths, obviously — so then there were no such problems.

His eyes were closing themselves, because even though Сal was calm outwardly, he was mentally exhausted. To see so many ghosts of the past, even now material, is beyond the norm for his nervous system.

Cal yawned again and settled back on the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

_He knew at once that there was in the world of. Cal called the ‘world of Force’ a huge black plateau with a dark blue sky above it. With constellations that didn't fit any description in astronomy textbooks. Here he was usually given the opportunity to practice his newly learned skills, but it was only after escaping from Brakka, already on Mantis, that something like this appeared._

_“Heeeeeey!” Cal shouted into the void, cupping his hands around his mouth. Of course, he knew that he would not be answered, but the platform flashed under his feet, and a frozen picture of his escape from Venator appeared in the sky. The Force has a sense of humor, he thought, rolling his eyes._

_Usually it always brought him back to the past, or showed him possible visions of the future, but there was no reason for that now.  
_

_In the future, everyone knew about his ability to read memories through objects with force. He didn't even tell anyone, but somehow Merrin, Cere, and Trilla all knew about it.  
  
_

_It was unusual, by the way, and for the Jedi, and for the Sith, none of his friends (and there were adequate adherents of the dark side, imagine!) didn't know how to do that. Merrin had something like that, but not so much for long._

_And Force slow, yes. (Cal _Won't talk_ about how he learned it.)_

_“What am I supposed to do here? I've already learned all the techniques,” he said to the void, crossing his arms over his chest. “That's why I don't have anything to do h…”_

_  
He fell back, unmistakably guessing that it was a vision. On both sides of the road, the corridor of the Jedi temple, there was a fog, the picture blurred. What's that supposed to mean?_

_With a heavy sigh, Kestis moved forward, blinking a little against the green light that shone from all sides. Such visions must be passed through to the end, no matter how painful it may be. The same as Dathomir was._

_“A child of the Force who was great,” Cal heard a voice on his left, and turned his head to see Anakin Skywalker (one of the most brilliant Jedi in the temple), only a small one who was playing with flying saucers. Force.  
_

_  
Kestis went on, just trying not to think. Then he'll think it over. ‘Later, Cal,’ he told himself sternly in his mind._

_“The child of a slave and an unknown,” it added, and in the three-dimensional reflection appeared a beautiful but terribly tired woman, the only one singled out in a long line of slaves. Anakin was looking around the corner behind her. Cal shuddered. Tatooine, of course. He'd been there a couple of times, so he knew what it meant._

_  
“He was taken from his mother, who was left to die in slavery…” this time there was a Jedi, a woman, and little Anakin, who was reluctant to leave. His heart sank again, and Kestis thought: ‘What does the Force wants to show me?’ But he was pushed forward._

_“The death of his mother gave him a seed of darkness in his heart, but Padme Naberrie gave him the hope he needed. She had given him heirs.” Cal had seen Anakin's mother die, had met Padme, had seen her telling him about the pregnancy, and had begun to understand what would happen next, opening his eyes wider._

_  
“And she died,” the voice finished, putting an end to this part of the story. Cal gasped as he stared at the woman's lifeless body. This…_

_  
“although, the child of Force has no color, it can fall and become chaos incarnate.” the voice began, interrupting Kestis's thought as the throne room, Sheev Palpatine, and Anakin appeared in front of him._

_  
No, no, nonono, Cal thought with horror as the former Jedi master dropped to one knee and his eyes glowed scarlet._

_  
“Green is the color of the chosen ones. And red is darkness” the Force adds, showing him and master Obi-Wan Kenobi fencing with lightsabers over the lava. And how Skywalker falls into it._

_  
“This is how your worst enemy was born, Cal Kestis” the voice said, slipping a picture of Anakin almost completely burned into the familiar armor. Cal tried to move away from the stage, terrified, so that he wouldn't see it, but the force kept pressing him closer._

_And then Anakin had a helmet on his head.  
  
_

_“That's how Darth Vader was born.”_

* * *

Cal leaped to his feet, struggling violently out of the dream-meditation, throwing off the bonds that bound him to the force. It can't be. No-no-no. Anakin Skywalker, whom he had been taught since childhood to be, well, Darth Vader. But who was he kidding? The Force had never lied to him. He tried to calm down, exhaling.

Kestis massaged his temples. Such long visions were with him only a couple of times. The first was on Dathomir, which brought him back to Order 66, and the second was on Bogano, which showed a possible future (Cal didn't like to think about this possible reality, because holding a red lightsaber wasn't as scary or strange as he thought. At least not disgusting). The third, oddly enough, but on Bogano too, but only with a difference of a couple of minutes, with Trilla. He had seen her whole life from the moment she received the sword.

Now I was really hurt by the realization of all the horror. The Force never showed anything just like that, especially to Cal (because even Cere noted that this level of help from the force, and Kestis's trust in it (and who is to blame him for this! The master told him to trust it — and he does!) Could it be that not only Merrin had been transported, but… Vader?

Cal shook his head again, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. To view the memories (his own) is another unique skill of Cal, which was received after receiving the wisdom of the race of Zeffo. When Cere heard about transfer-slightly not has fallen with chairs; it turns out, that this was very rare and improbable indicator of power among users forces, and him, knight (although Padawan, but not the crux), at all was lucky slightly whether not as first a Jedi…

He exhaled as he went to the mirror on the wall opposite.   
  


He already had a Padawan pigtail, but now Cal realized that it was literally a sign to everyone: “Hey! I'm a Jedi! Siths, come for me!” But it also means that the master already started to train him. Probably gone somewhere — the Jedi used to have a lot of assignments from the Republic.

He instinctively tried to grab the sword at his belt, but realized it wasn't there yet. What the hell, hey! (He wonder if he will get the first kyber-crystal or double?) But it's winter now, so… so that's why this jerk was so excited about training! Cal gasped. He jumped up, leaping into the vent and hurrying toward the training area. If they're going to Ilum today, it's a brilliant chance to find help. Kyber crystals are always unique…   
  


Especially Cal, yes. Only the force could mock him so subtly.

(But what color he will get it… Oh, that's the question. In the past (future), he turned purple, and now the heart attack again almost grabbed Cere). Cal was already thinking about how to modify it, because in the future Ezra (Padawan, new, one of the surviving Jedi and rebels) had given him a couple of tips, and Kestis himself was a good mechanic, objectively.

**[Cal Kestis]**

**[Re:source]**

* * *

The BD-1 beeped its sensors in disbelief. The data showed that he had just been on Starkiller, impaled by Darth Vader, and now somehow transferred to Bogano. Where is he? The droid leaped from the small table, twisting its mechanical head. On the bed slept… his last owner? Eno Cordova? The BD-1 blinked its sensors again.

Cal had taught him to navigate in the Force a little. (Thank to his talent as a teacher and his kind voice). It was definitely Eno Cordova, and from the next room came the energy of Cere. Young. BD-1 jumped up and ran to the calendar, and beeped so that even the dead would wake up. In all their adventures, Cal had told him about this date so many times that BD had memorized it.

In a couple of days, Cal would be heading to Ilum for the first Kyber crystal. Then he's in the past? BD-1 squeaked enthusiastically, tossing the stim. There were still twelve of them, so Cal would be happy. BD will help him, will help, as and before (apparently, later)!   
  


But he looked at Eno Cordova with a grunt. Although BD-1 loved him, Cal had given him travel, taken him away from Bogano, where they'd left him, taught him everything, fixed the breakdowns, given him love, taught him Wookiee and Sith language. Everything.

  
Cal is what BD-1 was willing to die for, and who it would help.

****[BD-1]** **

****[Re:main]** **

* * *

Ka’ari accidentally snuck in behind Cal on a mission. He hadn't planned to get out from behind the Mantis bars, but he just felt like he had to go. Then all he could do was watch as the terrible man in black threw them all into a corner. It was scary, but it blocked by pain, and now… he's at home? Again?

Ka’ari was an ordinary boglik, of which there were thousands on the planet, but he was the one Cal had taken on the ship, so he was incredibly grateful to him. Cal was literally what any animal would want, to be its master and friend.

Kind, calm, cheerful, loyal… qualities can be enumerated endlessly. Ka’ari cautiously leaned out of the hole, looking around. Those terrible men in white had not yet wandered the earth, but they were still Oggdos there. And this is… BD-1! Ka’ari crept cautiously behind the droid, which was running purposefully toward the landing pad.   
  


  
Perhaps BD-1 could explain to it what had happened and where Cal was.

**[Ca’ari]**

**[Boglik** **]**

**[Re:animal]**

* * *

Merrin sighed, looking at Iliana. She concentrated on brewing another potion, the composition of which the girl herself could tell by heart.   
  


She managed to be in the past, with all the knowledge, but without the strength. Cal obviously had no such problems, because his messages were clear, under-stable, long. It was only enough for a couple of sentences. But the rituals were carried out without problems (the dark side of the force, E-e-eh). Surprisingly, Cal was not so opposed to using the opposite force, though he shuddered.

So Merrin decided to study. She had asked to be apprenticed to the remaining dathomir’s witches, asked Cal himself, Cere, and in the end could use the light. Not bad, but the darkness was better. Kestis was not against it and was very happy with her successes.

  
  


Mother seemed to suspect something (because Merrin, already unaccustomed to dark energy, was swaying a little at the amount of hatred in the air), but she didn't say anything. She didn't mind, sticking to the ‘observe, gather information, and plan’ strategy for the time being. And Cal, apparently, decided to behave the same way.

  
Merrin sighed dreamily, leaning her cheek on her hand and imagining young cal. He's so-o-o cool.

  
She would try to meet him sooner than before. And prevent your family from being cut out. And Malikos. Merrin moaned softly as she pulled her hair back and imagined the scale of the task ahead. In the name of Force, she had so much to do.

**[Merrin]**

**[Re:witch]**

* * *

Cal kicked out the bars and jumped down right in front of the training Bay entrance. He examined the remaining hole carefully; it would not be possible to close it, but it would be easy to adjust the grate so that it would not be visible at first glance. He held the plate down by Force, lifting it up and inserting it into the hole. Perfect.

Kestis wasn't worried about being late. No one would ever go to Ilum without a younling or a Padawan, and what they say is just a horror story, so as not to delay the ship. His belt clanked with the welding tools that Cal had taken out on the way to the workshop, so his usual battle kit was being reassembled.

He pushed the opening button, and the hatch parted (‘so unusual’, Cal thought in surprise, ‘with my adventures they are either on the force, automatic, or even cut and only’), opening up the assembled in orderly rows of children. They stared at him with indignation, but Kestis walked calmly toward the rosg squad. (These are the ones who do most of the dirty work… not gifted, in other words). And master Yoda, who was present along with the other knights and masters, made a solemn speech. Cal listened with half an ear, only hoping to get there soon, because he wasn't going to wait another five years.

“Do you think you might be late, Kestis?” Ador asked again, squinting his eyes. Cal remembered ironically that it was he who had been the hypocritical youngling from the echo of the force. Ir-rony. He was so engrossed in his memories that he did not even answer, but hurried off toward the ships.

There wasn't enough room. Cal grimaced as he watched the masters gather on the upper bridge. ‘yes-yes, we went to hell’ with a sneer he thought, pushing to the wall and trying on where to get into the technical compartment. And Cal Kestis, as usual - in ventilation, he added in his mind, quietly punching through the bars and crawling inside.

…and almost crashed.

Cal barely managed to grab the pipe, hanging on to it. His muscles were trembling a little, not yet used to such exertions, but they would still be there. He swore as he pulled himself up and balanced on the (apparently) gas pipe, trying on a ledge that would easily allow him to get into the main compartment.  
  
  


It would take about twenty minutes to get to Ilum, and in that time cal would have run all the way around this ship. He might have picked them up at Brakka, but he didn't recognize them right away, so they were rare. Eyes immediately lit up, because _interesting_.

He stretched, looking around. ‘All right, what have we got here…’

* * *

Cal shuddered as he adjusted the wire he'd just pulled off for better access to the power generator. He didn't go to the warp drive (not during the flight!), but with such primitive machines Kestis coped just fine. He frowned, but jumped down from the hole directly into a crowd of younglings, which is clearly nauseated by the looks of it.  
  


The superiority he felt at that moment was simply overwhelming.  
  


At the exit, they were picked up by the masters, but Jaro Tapal was not in sight again. Cal didn't say he didn't mind, because there was no way to hide a sudden change of character from the teacher.  
  


At the entrance everything was exactly the same as the last time, only left them alone a little earlier (not after the passage to the main fields, and immediately after entering the mines). Many began to panic as they rushed to explore the cave, and Cal focused on the soft call coming from the cave…

He exhaled happily, allowing himself a smile. After all, it was the second time Cal had received it. It was nice, because it was to it that Kestis had a very strong attachment.  
  


He jumped down on the creeper, already habitually realizing that — as usual — his crystal is in the very ass of the world.

* * *

“There you are, aren't you?” Cal nodded affably to his kyber crystal, gently pulling it out of the pedestal. Also rare. Usually the younglings found their intended crystals in the ore, but such purity from ordinary stones… meant an extraordinary talent. _As usual._

The table on which two years ago (twelve years later? there was nothing but ice, and now it was littered with all sorts of details, not just the sword’s. Cal chuckled as he examined the tools the temple offered him. What, for God's sake, crap. It is better to use honestly borrowed forever their own.  
  


A light flickered at the end of one of the instruments, and devils danced in the Jedi's eyes.

In the past (future?) Cal very often viewed all sorts of types of swords, and very interested in all sorts of upgrades, and now could bring everything to life. First Garda… normal, so far, only the internal mechanism to adjust to his drawing. Cal had already added a second hilt, again creating a double, split sword. But now he had other thoughts…

The emitter is approximately forty-five degrees from the handle axis. It will be possible to turn on unexpectedly, having stunned the opponent. Cal already chuckled, imagining how any stormtrooper would feel if they see something like this. And how to make it separate for the light whip… that's where Kestis hovered. He had two kaiber crystals (or rather, one, but a double one), and all the ideas needed three or four.

All right, later.

Connect the two parts so that nothing falls out during the battle. And now… Cal sighed heavily. The body was shaking, so much force had to be stabilized around itself. It was a little easier last time. Blaster.

  
As Kestis said, having a Blaster with you just in case is very useful, and if you also have the power of a lightsaber — so generally delicious. And Ezra (he had already said that, yes) showed him the option of pumping under this option. He did not even need to attach a handle to it, the bifurcation coped perfectly with this itself. 

And so, he had so many useful features in his sword that didn't fit in the drawing, but actually fit perfectly, that even Cal himself was confused. He mentally enumerated:  
  


  
_Single normal, can change the length, Blaster, double, split,_ ‘mother’s sa-a-ake I still have to add a whip’ Cal thought desperately, still racking his aching head over how to do it. But the decision came by itself: half only fell apart into two more parts. Cal froze at first, but smiled softly, glad that the force was helping him. As always.

And, four hours after the design began, his sword was ready again. Finally. Cal laughed as he gently attached the resulting sword to his belt. Although the master would question the stability of the force, Kestis had shoved so much of the environment into it that any master would have envied it.   
  


But what color is it? The last time, as Cal had mentioned, it was a cross between blue, purple, pink, and red. And yellow. In fact, it was difficult to determine the main color, because the force has not yet fixed it, but now it will be the final one.

Cal was stopped by something a couple of seconds before turning on. Kestis froze, suddenly realizing that these were not Ilum's native crystals. He had been told that it was expensive to mine different species, so now they were mining them on Ilum, but there were still a couple left from ancient times and… O-O-Oh.   
  


In his hands, three crystals fell from the handle, this time becoming unique. One is bright blue, the second is oddly colored, and the third is dark red, but bright. God, force over making fun of him, or what?   
  


Of course, Cal knew about all kinds, because this was his second favorite topic! And that's why he literally groaned. (But now he was sure that he was still on the light side(or not)).

Blue one — Anarress’ sapphire — according to legend — one of the rarest materials for lightsaber. Can be used only light Jedi (if believe in legends, again). Multi-colored rainbow gem, cost as some of the planets together! The third red — Quickson was just a treasure.  
  


Cal could have sold them, but he felt they were his kyber crystals. So he inserted them into the sword, this time boldly turning it on. All three blades glowed in different colors, but still beautiful (and, hell! He even has a purple sapphire!).

But how to explain this to the master and the teacher? Cal could only show one part of his sword, and he wouldn't even mind, he could easily pull it off, but which one? Red for many meant only the Sith, although many used a similar color, gray-colored is just creepy, it is not clear where it came from.

Purple one is the most compromise, but it will be very closely watched, they say, “will this boy fall on the dark side?!” In the future, nobody’ll care about it, the main thing is who you are fighting for, and which side of the force is the last thing.

“In general, purple” Cal decided, exhaling. The unusual design was easily explained by personal preferences. And that quickly collected — happens, there are gifted people.

  
‘Don't burden yourself with problems until the fall begins’, Cal reminded himself as he headed for the exit and watched the fiercely searching younglings. Even Ador was there, still trudging toward what seemed to be his crystal. Kestis shrugged, beginning to whistle one of his favorite songs under his breath. He already has a full set on his belt: a sword, tools. Buy a poncho — and it's like he is nineteen again! Only BD-1 wasn’t here…

* * *

  
“Young cal,” master Yoda greeted him as he left, “Did you finish?” Kestis nodded, showing off his lightsaber. Surprisingly, he was not even told anything, just winked knowingly.

“Will my master come?” 

The master snorted. “And he already, young Cal” and then added, noticing Kestis's enthusiasm, “was eager to see your sword.” The hair on the back of his neck began to stir.

Cal was terrified to see someone whose death had affected the Jedi's entire life, and now he was literally reborn! Before that, Kestis had only met people who were unimportant to his life, even if they were close enough, but this… how much he was impressed by the death of master Tapal could be seen in the picture above his head during meditation.

Therefore, he did not wait for the teacher to appear on the bridge, going into the wall.

  
It seems that this is now his technique for all time, because of all Cal's encounters with Darth Vader (ten) in the case of five, he escaped in the same way, managing to blow up several Empire cruisers and not hit the Mantis. They seemed to be some sort of rebel leaders, for they had taken back about a dozen or so planets from the Empire, but Kestis did not understand, mostly just enjoying life.

  
Cere and Griz mostly dealt with ‘talking’ thing. Merrin, Cal, BD-1, and Ka'ari (obviously) were not very good at this sort of thing. Mostly fighting and support, technical ideas… little things, in general.

They agreed not to use the holocron with children’s list, because it was too dangerous. It was stored on Dathomir, where no one would dare go without proper training, but it had to be picked up a couple of months before the final battle with Vader, because he had sent the Grand Inquisitor and the survived Sisters and Brothers to search for it. It ended up walking around the galaxy with Cal for seventy-eight days, and then “this” happened.

Cal crawled to the side of the staterooms, happily jumping out into what he reckoned was the rest room, but fell out in the corridor… right under master Tapal's feet. The thoughts in his mind immediately evaporated, and Kestis, who could think of a brilliant explanation for any stupidity, could only squeeze out: “Hello, master! I was just passing by!” ‘yes, idiot, trough the ventilation’ “I have already finished my sword, so I'll go, ne?”  
  


He also used a future slang word. ‘Well done, asshole!’ Cal cursed himself, realizing that he had also said it in another language.

  
“Disciple. Did you finish so early?” Tapal said calmly. Cal could only envy this calmness, for he was shaking with tension. “Can I see your lightsaber?”

‘Yes, of course, but since you do not know that this is not one of the crystals of Ilum, you’ll think that I have fallen into the darkness, and you are a bad teacher!’ Kestis thought, but nodded and drew his sword out of sight of the two extra emitters. Perfectly. The blade glowed so brightly that they both had to squint.

Purple, yeah.

Jaro Tapal wanted to find words, but couldn't, and Cal hid his sadness behind a mask of emotionlessness.   
  


Crystals from Ilum different from other varieties in their… divergence. They acquire color not from natural conditions, but because of the strength and character of the owner. Green, blue, yellow — variations of light species, red — from the rage of the owner, and purple — those who are between the sides of darkness and light.

And he made it look so stupid, even though master Windu seemed to have it too… Kestis’s second “favorite” tactic after escaping into the walls: pretend that he have nothing to do with it.

“Master I think it's wonderful, why are you so surprised?” Cal made naive eyes, turning off the sword and hastily hanging it on his belt. Jaro seemed to believe him, because he calmed him down and told him that he needed to go away on business. Cal exhaled, banging his head against the wall. Perfectly. Just fine. It is impossible to be more idiot than he is now, because they have not yet come up with such a perfect form of the word “very” to describe it.  
  


He still has a month to figure out what's going on, and four years until order 66.’I need to fly to Coruscant’ Kestis realized after a couple of minutes of stopping. There you can collect rumors, buy clothes (poncho! Force, his favorite ponchos!) and rest.   
  


He went forward, this time along the corridor. Where are his mini-spaceships? (Not so mini as not to use a warp drive.)  
  


Kestis set the coordinates of the planet, simultaneously checking the health of all systems. There was nothing to take with him but himself, so cal didn't really care about that. And now: he presses the button, quickly sitting down in the seat of the chief pilot. Griz had never let him sit in the main chair, and now he was happy.   
  


  
Cal leaned back, looking at the hyperspace that was acting. So much has happened in the past couple of days. He would have to meditate to figure out what to do after Coruscant (on which Kestis was not going to stay for more than a week). (Fraught with a possible collision with someone who understands the force and could see such movements).

And, perhaps, on this all plans ended. In a month he would be back in the temple, and there was no telling what to do. And absolutely “no”. Cal pulled his knees up to him, nuzzling them and looking at the flashing sensors on the control panel. Why was it so difficult? The first goals were given to him almost immediately, it was clear that he needs to restore his arsenal, contact friends… but what now? Complete absence of any goal other than the final one.

Kestis simply exhaled, watching the soothing surface of hyperspace.  
  


_What should he do?_

* * *

  
Cal stepped out of the capsule, looking around. Landing out of port was a good idea; he had some sort of Merrin disguise in store, but it wasn't good enough to fool the Jedi Council. Kestis found himself on a small uninhabited part of Coruscant, which no one dared to sit down on, because there were too many wild animals, even a Jedi or a Sith is not safe to be here. But Cal was a rebel, and he knew the wild nature of the Imperial capital like the back of his hand. Especially the old trails.

Cal smiled, pushing back another vine. No gray tones, just something light, albeit unobtrusive. How Kestis missed the atmosphere of the Old Republic! And language, let and not so logically constructed, as Imperial General, but soft. Cal was beginning to forget it, after all, only in Imperial he has been chatting for ten years. Even with the masters and the younglings it was hard to understand them.

There were several hundred credits in his pocket, enough to buy a full set of clothes, but no more. Scrape up a couple of days in a hotel if there's nothing to eat, and so… but what does Cal care where he sleeps? After escaping, he lived for a while in an escape pod, and ate emergency life support products. And he didn't complain, because it was the best the Jedi could hope for.

Coruscant met him with huge crowds of people and a clamor. Somewhere here was his favorite clothing store, where he bought not only Cal himself, but also Merrin and Cere. ‘PONCHO,’ he shouted in his mind, rushing toward the store and simultaneously pulling out loans from numerous pockets. ‘DARK CLOTHES.’

His love to black, gray, and basically dark colors was instilled in him by life and Merrin. Mostly the nightsister, who, in addition to red, adored anything that was darker than “bright”.

  
A suit, boots, gloves, and wristbands, a couple of other cosmetic items like a black matte cuff, cheek clamps to quickly heal in case when BD-1 is not around, Cal bought it quickly, but in the department with his favorite clothing option, froze for a very long time, not knowing what to choose. To be honest, there were no such problems on Mantis. Cal had simply torn down all the ponchos, taking them for himself, but now there was only enough money for one thing… None of his favorites, damn it… although ‘Partner’! Cal smiled as he grabbed the poncho, which he'd applied to BD as well. Lovely, he hadn't even expected to see it here.

They looked at him strangely — well, yes, when a Jedi with a wistful smile brings a mountain of black things to the checkout, it can cause suspicion — but obediently punched everything and let him go.

Cal quickly pulled on a more familiar style, looking satisfied in the mirror. Now it looked almost exactly like his past (future?) self, only hairstyle was another, there weren’t any scars, and visible teenage clumsiness. (Kestis reminded himself that his body was only nine, and that he would still be able to jump up to six feet, but that was still ten years away, and that was just sad.) And the hair… it's so unusual to see hair sticking out in different directions. But nice. Regarding. Cal wasn't going to change it, at least not unless absolutely necessary, because the pigtail clearly marked him as a Padawan, not a youngling (but the Empire might come out…).

Kestis made his way to the outskirts again, working his way back to the heart of the forest, and found with a sigh that his ship had been lifted by the creepers, fortunately without damage. Using a double jump to get to it was not a problem, and additional protection from animals.

The star of Coruscant was already setting, so Cal yawned and sat down. He calculated that in a couple of days, after wandering around the planet and gathering information, he would return to Ilum. No one will notice his absence, and the fact that they do not intersect: so the ship is large, could not collide!

And Cal, for the second time in his three-day trip to the past, fell asleep, plunging himself into an environment-safe (for once) meditation…

* * *

_…and, of course, for the second time in a vision. Yes! When did the force give him a break after the trouble started?! Cal got up from his knees, looking around, but he couldn't seem to focus on one thing. His head spun and his vision blackened at the edges._

_“Oh, shit,” Kestis drawled in his head as images of order 66 and other similar scenes began to form again. He went to a psychologist on a regular basis to avoid a repeat of Dathomir, as did Merrin, Cere, and many other rebels who could not get such help before the liberation of Coruscant, but many local people provided help for free, just thanks for the release._

_And that's why Cal had healthy coping mechanisms for PTSD, depression, existential crisis’s, and… well, he had a lot of problems.  
  
_

_But it is not the past that comes before the face._

_Cal's eyes widen in horror as he sees Merrin, the little Merrin who has been transported with him, squinting, not wanting to see the Inquisitor cut her sisters apart. Again. They're running with the little girls she's probably been able to get. But they stumble on the cliff, turning around in horror. Merrin stands up to protect the children behind her, but they grab her by the arms, pushing her down. She opens her eyes in shock, landing on the soft mud and seeing the girls fall lifeless at the last moment.  
  
_

_Merrin is crying, screaming. She's the only survivor again.  
  
_

_Cal froze and shaked. He knows it didn't happen, but in the name of the Force, he's sure it's a likely future. Even now, with all his strength, he might not be able to save them. Not enough time to save all the families of the force._

_“This is Merrin, nightsister, and if you don't live your life the way you want it to, this happen, Cal Kestis,” the void mutters in his ear, and even smiles. Sad, but smiling, and Cal shivering, wrapping his arms around himself._

_No. No-no-no-nonono._

_And then he saw Bogano. BD-1 bravely jumps into the temple, and behind him, chuckling, is Eno Cordova. He was holding a recording device and a lightsaber. And Cal knows what's coming, wants to turn away, but it’s hands are holding him by the picture, impalpable with ordinary feelings._

_Eno puts down the recorder and says all the typical phrases, but this time the BD-1 shakes its head, blinking its sensors and Bouncing in place, demanding to go to Coruscant first. But Cordova frowns, pressing the memory block a little harder, and the BD-1 freezes, its display returning to its typical droid expression: dull and meaningless._

_He's just a regular stupid tin again._

_Cal's chin is fixed, forcing him to look at his friend who has lost his identity, adding again, pityingly but firmly (Cal hears that it doesn't want to say something like that, but it seems to be important): “If you crouch in a corner, trying not to shine, your friend will lose it’s soul.It's not in your nature, Cal Kestis” He was picked up and turned around for another scene, only this time he sees himself sitting by the fire again on Brakka._

_Empty._

_And once again, lost everything dear, only now he had the opportunity to prevent it. But Cal didn't use it._

_“It's not you, Cal Kestis,” it said._

_Cal quickly tore the sword from his belt, pulling the Padawan's pigtail back and cutting it off. He is a knight, not a Padawan, and has the right to decide where and how to go and how to use the force!_

_  
It laughed, almost without emotion. But whispers in the end: “Yeah. **This** is you.”_

* * *

Cal wakes up with fire in his eyes, the tip of the strand that was braided in a pigtail charred to black, and around the ship was scorched earth. But Kestis smiles, clutching his lightsaber. He understood. Of course, Cal doesn't need to be someone else to do what the world needs. And the first thing to do now is go back to Ilum, talk to the masters, and decide what to do next.

He is what he want to be and he is going to do everything to save the Order from the fall.

**[Cal Kestis]**

**[Re:look]**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m saying to you again: this isn’t my main page, so, please, go here and leave comment: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8880170#part_content
> 
> And some weird dialogs:  
> Cere: Cal! You've spent all your credit on a poncho again!  
> Cal: *hung with a new year's poncho with deer and garlands* they are NEVER enough  
> Merrin: *with a serious face* Yes
> 
> Griz: you destroyed two more Empire cruisers, boy! Good job!  
> Tsere: But HOW?!  
> Cal: *eating steak * Idk, I just fell over the wall
> 
> Cal: Lol, Coruscant is free. And it feels like we're back in the _Old_ days, but everything is so _new_.  
> Cere: …  
> Caere: fucking idiot
> 
> Stormtrooper: die, jed-!  
> Cal: wait a second  
> Cal: did you, like, think at all that maybe your ideals aren't quite right?  
> Stormtrooper: what?..  
> Cal: Oh! Let me tell you a fascinating story about a boy who survived order 66!..  
> Cere: God  
> Cal: *twenty minutes later* he's with us,he is kind, and his name is Django!  
> Cere: die, you little fucking friendly cutie


	3. Re:meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one! This chapter was interesting forme and I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> Okay, well, I'm too fond of introducing original characters to give up on the idea of adding someone. But I swear Cal is just strong enough to take a bunch of persons back in time and, well, there will be a lot of time-travellers. Seriously, there are at LEAST seven of them, OKAY?!

Cal smiled at the dashboard, and at his reflection in it. It looked a little wild, but he combed his hair as best he could. It made no sense to hide their changes, because the will of the Force, and this rule for the Order is inviolable. The strand that Cal had cut off was blackened and not lightened at all. Kestis combed his hair back, making some semblance of his usual styling. And in the end, he returned to the appearance that he had in the past (future?)

  
The force was right. Cal had to start working, and not after the fall of the Order. His mission was something like this: “to Keep Order from falling, to save all the force-sensitive ones (including the witches of Dathomir). And, funnily enough, he'd have to find the holocron with the children. Cal wasn't sure if he was on Bogano or Not. In any case, it exists.

After receiving the knowledge of the sages of Zeffo, Kestis realized that they not only used the power, but also were able to restore artificially the ability to manage time. (And yes, back then, they thought it couldn't happen to a living person, so Cal was a revelation even to the ghosts of the force. Fucking Popularity). Also a mirror that looked into a possible future.

  
And the holocron could rewrite, delete old data, and add new ones. Kestis would gladly shake hands with the sages if they were alive, because such inventions are unique specimens.

Cal smiled, appraising the place. Meditation could help in the search, because the energy of the holocron was familiar to him just fine (and in principle: Kestis managed to understand where he was after a minute of touching it). Cal focused on what was happening in the universe (and carefully ignored the dark energy flashes) and grinned at what he was looking for.

‘Zeffo, again’, he chuckled, rising from his knees. In the past two years of his life, Cal had been on this planet so many times that he knew everything. All the tombs, all the paths, all the echoes, all the Imperial buildings. (There were none, but the fact itself).

  
By the way about the darkness. How could the masters of the Order not feel this? Were they not familiar with the energy of the dark side? Although we can say that we did not know. Only master Windu, who used It himself, knew this.

  
And Cal, in secret, also called a couple of times lightning with hurricanes, but this is generally interesting happened. The first time it happened by accident, on one of the planets, which was ninety percent water, they ran into the Fifth Brother, and he swung at Merrin, and… well, Cal was far away, and to pass the force through the water was an obvious solution, but how to make it dangerous to health? Electricity, read lightning. After that, everyone ran around him, asking about his health. (He killed the Inquisitor, by the way, yay.) Cal shrugged it off, not understanding why such a panic is bred on empty place, after all have them in familiar a whole heap of Sith and dark Jedi, and Merrin itself enjoys dark side.

In the end, he was asked to show how it happened, so Cal did. It didn't feel like anything strange, maybe just a little uncomfortable, although all his familiar forceusers just howled at Kestis's spontaneity. There were a lot of tests, because everyone was really terrified that such a force could harm Cal.

  
So, back to the main topic, “what to do?”

  
To Ilum first, to inform master Tapal of his departure “to his home planet.” Yeah, right. Cal didn't know anyone who knew (tautology, Yes) his birthplace, any more than he did. But it was a good excuse for going all over the universe, like the force had spun. And… to Dathomir?

Cal shuddered. He really, really wanted to see Merrin, because in a couple of years they had managed to become a family. A close-knit family that always supported each other, but Cal felt that the girl needed to be in the company of the witches from Dathomir before returning to life in the outside world.

‘And Yes’ cal said grimly, ‘I don't think the Nightsisters will accept me as a dear guest, except for Merrin. And Dathomir itself is frightening.’

‘And so the way lies to Ilum!’ Cal said in his mind, turning on the warp drive.

* * *

Kestis felt himself being pulled by something in the force's subconscious. And his lips stretched themselves into a smile. Okay, he admits that living without Merrin and the others is very sad (probably for them, too?) (Cal isn't sure at all). So he hastily fell into meditation, answering.  
  


“Hi. Merrin, I missed you,” he laughs, grabbing the threads of force and giving her the force to respond. Merrin smiled gratefully and immediately appeared before him in a more familiar guise, but Kestis still stuck. Little Merrin was incredibly effective, at least her skin color hadn't completely disappeared, she was still normal, not white.

“Yes, cal, me too,” she smiled, sitting down beside him. “I'm trying to deal with the mentality of the sisters, because, you know, living with you and the rest of the rebels, and before that, surrounded only by the brothers of night and Malikos, does not stimulate a sense of superiority over men.”

Cal raised an eyebrow: “You always looked so confident and read me the rules from the Night Sisters code. I thought you were following them clearly.” Merrin giggled into her hand.

“Of course not. We're not allowed to talk to men, with a few exceptions. You're unique, seriously,” she added, “I Think Iliana would kill me if she found out I was talking to a guy on vacation.” Cal shuddered.

“Thank you, I've had enough adventures with one Night Sister” Merrin sighed, getting up and adjusting her dress:

“They are calling me. Bye, Cal. I'll see you later?” Kestis nods, coming out of the meditation in sync with her.

  
Cal got up from his chair, stretching. A smile crept over his face, again, because it was incredibly nice that Merrin still missed him. Kestis simply adores her, for at least ten reasons. First of all, Merrin is incredibly strong. Good. Cute… Oh, well, he won't list everything, it's too embarrassing.

  
Cal chuckled, hiding the blush in his hands. 

And he was thrown out of hyperspace, displaying Ilum in all its glory. Cal had not been able to see the normal, non-Imperial Ilum in his previous travels, so he had enjoyed watching the snow planet. ‘At least in the second life looked’, with irony he thought, already preparing for the exit, having already put control on the automatic machine for a long time.

Another couple of minutes and he would have to decide where to go next…  
  


**[Cal Kestis]**

**[Re:turn]**

* * *

BD-1 leaped onto the ship's landing pad, but was grabbed by someone's hands. It squeaked indignantly, slightly shocking the man with electricity. Of course, BD-1 knew it was eno Cordova, but it was still enough… to laugh at the former owner. 

Emotions were complex for a droid, but being near a Jedi helped (very interestingly, the force formed a semblance of a ‘soul’ in droids). And the BD-1 took advantage of its newfound capabilities.   
  


“BD-1? Why did you run away?” young Cere asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Boo-trill-Dee-bee-drill!” BD needed to see Cal right now! What if something happened to the unlucky owner? (He wriggled out, of course, but the fact itself!)

“Why do you want to go to Ilum?” Eno frowned, and BD-1 wanted to Bang his head against the wall. Okay, maybe his behavior was unreasonable for both of them, but it was obvious that it was something important! “I see it's important, but, BD-1, is it that important?” Cere interrupted her master:

“I think BD has a reason,” she said soothingly, smiling at the droid, who gave a grateful squeak and hopped onto her shoulder. “Oh!” Cere staggered, but giggled and stroked her head “Before you were not so kind to me!”

The BD-1 blinked its sensors in shame. Okay, maybe it’d been impatient enough about his master's apprentice in the past, but what's to stop him from fixing it now?

“Master, can I go with BD to Ilum and check it out? It won't take long, really!” Eno first interceded, but still gave the go-ahead, and interested in the first single adventure Cere went on a starship forward.

Of course, no one noticed how the little boglik got on the ship…

**[BD-1]**

**[Re:travel]**

* * *

Cal was about to press the button to open the door, but paused, remembering that he would have to interact with the master, while talking about traveling to Coruscant, the order, and so on. Now that Kestis thought about it, he didn't remember much about the temple as a whole, just the details.  
  


First of all, what does he remember about Coruscant? The center of the galaxy, the main temple, the Assembly of the Senate of the Republic, and the Imperium have also begun to take over from here... and the rest? There are a lot of animals in the city, you can find everything from a gun to clothes... and all!!!  
  


It seemed that a metaphorical glass had broken behind Cal's back, and he was clutching his head. No important events! People! Even all the allied planets of the Republic! Everything has been wiped clean, the only thing left is a diagram of the planets of the Empire and occupied by the rebels. That is absolutely not what you need!

And an order is an order. A couple of younglings who are more or less adequate and have been in close contact with Cal, basic knowledge… for example, that younglings are only taught to feel and sense power. Though running on walls is obtained from the gifted themselves.

In General, too, not densely. It was sad and unpleasant, of course, that such an important part of Cal had been lost in time, but perhaps it was worth waiting for, after a dozen years of living away. Whatever it was, he had to go to the side of the corridor, because someone might notice the not-empty capsule.  
  


Cal climbed out of the cab, looking around, and ran happily toward his room. Finally, he can arrange his corner so that nothing irritated.

At least no one is trying to find out what's going on. Kestis was incredibly irritated by this habit of people.

* * *

”Kestis,” Ador snorted (he arrived a couple of days ago). Cal exhaled, pointing at youngling, who was happily swinging the orange blade from side to side in training. ‘Not uncommon, but unusual’ Kestis thought, ignoring it and apparently not admiring it properly.

“Yes, Ador?” Cal raised an eyebrow. The brunette flared up:

“What is it? Found the sword before – and imagined himself a genius!” Cal decided that he needed to make some sort of justification for his progress in skills, so a possible sparring with Ador was only a matter of luck…

  
“Then how about a friendly sparring match, eh? Or will you refuse a show-off like me?” Cal smiled, putting down his food. Something more interesting was planned than the banal waiting for the moment ‘to talk to the magistrates’.

He and Ador, who instantly flared up and agreed, discussed the location of the fight, and just twenty minutes later they were standing opposite each other, adjusting the balance of their lightsabers. Cal shook the hilt thoughtfully on his finger: the saber was not as familiar as the last one, but he could get used to it.

”The match starts in a minute. Only swords and force can be used, disciples. Prepare yourself“ master Yoda smiled, sitting down on a chair. Cal could remember from his memories that there were very few formal sparring sessions between students. 

So the masters could have fun.

Cal exhaled, concentrating on the force, and settled into his usual stance. (Here we need a note: familiar to him, not to the temple. Familiar dark Jedi taught the basics, and Cal himself just took everything from a top). Okay. Three. Two. One…

Cal dodged the first blow, pushing Ador off balance, and struck. Surprisingly, the man got to his feet and parried him. Of course, that wasn't enough to knock him off his feet, after all, Cal had the ‘Darth level’, so Kestis only had to Dodge to hit again, increasing the pace.

And it seems that Cal has a guess… ‘it just needs to be confirmed’ he thought, narrowing his eyes and trying on Ador's feet.

And, of course, instead of being confused and trying to parry or block the blow or Dodge it with the _standard_ temple methods, Ador jumps up and tries to kick, as all Jedi were taught in the insurgency. Cal jumps back, eyes wide with awareness, but smiles after a second. But now it is clear why this interest in the person of Kestis.

Cal was very well known among the Union because, as he mentioned, he was the strongest jed… forceuser available. Even the Grand Inquisitor tried to avoid him, despite his strength. He was set as an example to all who joined, like the younglings, who were even taken to train (Cal or Asoka, Ezra, Keenan there…). And there were survivors in Order 66. Not much, but they were. Sometimes they did not have time to get there, and found only a corpse, but most of the sorties were successful.

Could it be that Ador, too, had survived the massacre and was here again?  
  


But Ador didn't let him think for very long, swinging again. Cal was pleased to note that the usual shortcomings of the temple style had been removed, apparently counting on fire from all sides when thought out, so the block was complex. But there were enough holes in the defense, too, so…

Cal tripped, adding a force from above that Ador tried to deflect, but it was enough to repel his half-attack for the push to work. And now… Kestis rolled his eyes 'yeah, yeah, fuck with me’. Ador dodged, pulling Cal to him by force.   
  


Only he had forgotten that he could attack on approach. 

Cal knocked Ador down, then held his lightsaber to his throat.  
  


“Victory for p… Cal Kestis,” he said, noting that the lack of a pigtail had been noticed, but there was no sign of it. Master Yoda is still his favorite among all the temple masters.

“Not bad for a knight,” Cal said with a grin, offering Ador His hand. He exhaled, brushing himself off.

“I'm sorry for the teasing, but I didn't know how to explain it if you didn't travel back in time.” Kestis asked in surprise, hiding his lightsaber under his poncho:

“When did you know about me?” Ador snorted:

“Obviously, from the sounds of the night. I woke up the same day, too, but I tried not to show it. But your wheezing could be easily heard by a sleepless person. Then,” he began to curl his fingers, “an Unusually quiet demeanor. You forgot about Ilum, though any youngling would be happy to receive a lightsaber. And a _poncho_. Braid, too, but a _poncho_. Anyone knows which rebel is wearing a _fucking poncho_!”

Cal was embarrassed. Whatever the hero he was, there were many anecdotes about his love for poncho, as well as about the character itself.  
  


“What difference does it make what I wear? We don't have a dress identification yet, so we can,” Kestis said with a smile, straightening a blackened strand of hair. It didn't fit in his hair.

Ador chuckled again, looking serious: “What are we going to do with the Empire? There seems to be some tactical advantage, but it's a terrible thing-” Cal interrupted:

“No. Darth Vader was also transported, and I accidentally captured him on the way…” he was looked at with such genuine hatred that Cal thought for a moment that he had made a new enemy. But…

”YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIO-O-O-OT!..” Ador groaned.

* * *

  
Cal fell happily on the bed, which was soft and comfortable. Ador slept below, and Kestis took the top bunk. They talked, discussing everything they could. Talking to Merrin is fine, but a real person who can understand everything Cal says is fine.  
  


And Ador's story is very similar to that of Kestis, only the master ran away with him. They went to Kashyyyk for help, but they got lost in the Shadowlands. They decided to live there, but a couple of years later their house was found by stormtroopers, destroying their place of residence and killing the master, who opened the passage at the cost of his life. Ador hid among the rebels as a technician (he learned the basics), did not use the force, but after Cal helped retake the factory from the Empire, decided that he would stop hiding, and joined the newly formed "Force" group of the insurgency. He lived and worked, and on the same day that Kestis fought Darth Vader on the starship, he happened to be there. The task was ‘release the hostages from the Imperial cruiser.’ And then everything was covered with a bloody fog. In the end, Ador woke up here.

That's how it happened.

They asked the masters to give them a single cabin (they rarely received such requests, because the junlings usually kept to themselves, considering themselves the most important, distributed all randomly, but listened to requests), continuing to discuss the possible reality. (Which they hoped to change).

  
Cal smiled as he rolled over. Surprisingly. There were still people who had passed with him into the past, but was there anyone else on the cruiser besides those known to Kestis?

  
But his tired head refused to think, and Kestis fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after Breakfast, Cal and Ador decided to discuss swords, since knowing the structure of their partner's sword could help in battle. Ador's expression when Kestis told him the characteristics of the lightsaber should have been seen.

“Are you serious?!” he fell off the bench when he heard about the three kaiber crystals in the same structure, “I Have one, but I have fixed the Sith-like structures to it, so now it's spinning!” Ador told him proudly afterwards.

“I wanted to add something like that, but the planned improvements didn't allow me to do it,” cal said thoughtfully, “and you can handle a double sword, right?” Ador breathed out:

“Teacher showed couple of receptions, but in childhood I wanted to resemble many legendary Jedi, and the staff is associated with many with Darth Maul… Ah, Yes,” made a face he, “You with Ezra and befriended and recruited him”, Cal with a grin retorted:

“It was only through the combined work of all the forceusers that the Empire began to lose ground,” Ador raised a skeptical eyebrow, “that we had only twenty trained Jedi, maybe thirty, but forty dathomir witches and twenty Siths. And I don't count the fifty dark Jedi who also helped! You see, a total of one hundred and forty users of the force, not counting the twenty-odd students, is much more than the forces of the Empire, and even the fleet! It is so strange that before the Empire we were at enmity, and after we found out that there is no difference between us at all…”

“Did you know that my past/future girlfriend is a Sith?” Ador said suddenly, smiling. Now it was Cal's turn to fall off the bench. “She wasn't evil, just using the dark side of the Force, so I don't know if I should blame them for that and follow the rules of the temple.”   
  


“I don't Think we should tell the Masters about our speculations, do you?” Ador nodded, also smiling.

They parted because Ador needed to check the schedule that was still on the ship for changes, and Cal just wanted to wander around the ship and think.  
  


In General, after a meeting of all users of the force under the wing of the rebellion, Cal and many others suggested that the concept of the force should be reconsidered, since the pre-destroyed one was absolutely wrong. Those midichlorians didn't fit in with the word ‘nothing’.

As a result, after conducting research, everyone came to a similar scheme: Neutral energy is everywhere and in everything. People can't use pure, so they divide it into ‘dark’ and ‘light’. That is, initially there were people who first divided into two, and then reconnected the energy, and used both sides, almost as the primary source. Then they split up into Sith and Jedi, but they preferred not to remember that at their base…

In General, we agreed that everyone would not care which side of the force you were on, as long as you were against the Empire and not hostile.

Cal smiled at his thoughts, remembering all the skirmishes that had happened in the beginning, but over time, even the Jedi and the Sith began to communicate normally.  
  


‘And now we have to start all over again’ he thought sadly, remembering that in the past.

  
Although it's only been a week or so since the arrival in the past, so he can assume that active action has not yet begun. Then, after Cal finds the holocron… then he can talk about the success of the idea.

Then something small ran out of the door that opened for Cal and knocked Kestis off his feet. He fell, after all relaxed.

  
“Whoa!” it reminded Cal of a droid, but… there was a squeak, and a familiar head popped into view, “BD-1! Is that you, buddy?!” the droid beeped in confirmation, and showed compartment with steams, “You're all set! Such a good fellow!” Cal laughed, pulling his friend closer to him.  
  


That is, BD still went back to the past for him, which means… his thoughts were interrupted by another animal crashing into him. This-

“Ka'ari!” Cal pressed the Boglik to his side, while BD-1 leaped onto his friend's back. Kestis was still holding on to his beloved partner (except for Merrin, and BD-1 is just like a family) when the masters and the young Cere (and she looked almost the same as in the future, okay) burst into the corridor, looking agitated.

“BD-1!” Cere protested, trying to pick up the droid, but it clung to Cal's back, holding on for dear life. “I'm sorry, he doesn't usually act like this…” she began to apologize, but Kestis only smiled:

“Okay, all well, we already long familiar, BD-1 became the younger brother for me. Right, BD?” Cal held out his fist, and the droid squeaked happily and tapped the manipulator against his arm. “Er, I was thinking, is BD-1 very important to your master? I just wanted to see him so much—“ Cal turned on the puppy eyes mode that everyone was using. BD-1 also pressed into kestis's poncho as cu-u-utie, and there was nothing to say about Ka'ari. Everything from passers to stormtroopers was directed at him.

“Oh, Yes, I'll talk to the teacher,” Cere said. She was about twenty-five, maybe thirty, but no more. At that age, she was only a knight. Cal hadn't noticed it before, but she still had a tendency to be dark, even in her banal light training. ‘Ruining potential,’ he thought, shaking his head.

“Thank you,” Cal smiled, “Um, master I think it's wonderful, can I go?” Jaro nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. The back of his neck crawled, but Cal just kept smiling. ‘He certainly had suspicions about me,’ Kestis noted wistfully.

  
Cal turned and walked toward his cabin. Ador wasn't supposed to be back yet, and it was a good time to talk to his contracts.

Contracts are animals or droids that accompany people who use the force, almost always, and who also use the force... at a minimum, but extremely good sensors. And communication is maintained everywhere, even through force-blocking handcuffs.  
  


“How did you even get here, buddy? And you, Ka'ari? You were on Bogano together, weren't you?” Boglick, instead of explaining something, trying to translate the language of the animals, decided to just show him the memories of the last hours and put a paw to Cal's forehead. He gasped and fell into the vision.

_Cal jumped up and immediately saw the compartment of a small interstellar ship-small, but with a cabin, Seating area, and cockpit, not just boxes. Before him stood BD-1 and Ka’ari, who had obviously just met._

_They discussed everything from their awakening to getting on this ship, and then hid in the back of the ship. Immediately after landing, they jumped out and ran toward Cal's force._

_That's the whole story._

“Are you seriously just GETT OFF Bogano but under the pretext of ‘because’?!” Cal asked first when he came out of his meditation. They looked down modestly, but they were startled by the following sentence: “I'm so proud of you! My school!” and hugged them.

Cal laughed, falling back on the bed, but only with his contracts. His life is more or less getting better, and that's just fine.

**[Cal Kestis]**

**[Re:meet]**


	4. Re:talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters and talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I'll say right away: this Chapter is again very "conversational", almost without action. Here comes a whole pack of new characters, but most of a couple of chapters will dissolve into a dozen. I can call it cute even in a sense)  
> Sorry, people \\_(_ _)_/ but they need to have the courage to act more openly, because Vader is also moved) and Cal has not yet met Luke to hope for something like “returning to light”
> 
> And do you know how I can describe a rebel squad "Force" in one sentence? The order settled by Luke in the Legends. Literally. Jedi: Academy series that perfectly describes how it is.

Cal was surprised by Ador's complete lack of reaction. He simply shrugged and went to brush his teeth, saying something like “I always knew you had the strength to move not only yourself but all the Rebels together in time”, but still did not dare to declare BD-1 and Ka'ari as his contracts. First he had to go to Dathomir and find Merrin, and then explain the situation to the entire Order.

“Don't you think it's too much?” Ador asked calmly when he found Cal working on the equipment. Kestis shrugged, indicating with a nod on the way out.

“I'll say this: it's easier to get something useful and good when everything is in abundance, than then find a black market in the Empire.”

Ador shrugged: “Well, I'm fine with these clothes so far… can you tell me where you bought all the gear?” Cal began advising favorite stores, BD-1 climbed on his back, in specifically taken for such a Affairs rucksack climbed Ka'ari and all until that was well.

In fact, Kestis didn't realize how much he'd missed living with someone other than the Mantis team until he started chatting with Ador. It had been three weeks in the past, two of them aimless walking from one side of the ship to the other. And here… at least some break in thought, just a return to normal life.

A normal life… and could Cal hope for such a thing?

“I remember who else was on the ship that day,” Ador told him over Breakfast, “One Sith, one witch from Dathomir, two Jedi, and one dark one. Sith is my girlfriend” he said, blushing slightly. Cal chuckled, poking Ador in the shoulder.

“Can we hope to find them quickly?” said Kestis after a brief battle with food. Ador rocked back in his chair and held out a tentative hand.

“Ma-aa-aybe. Rally is now on Lothal, Mara, that obviously from its tribe, on Dathomir, Jedi already must were become padawans, theoretically and are running around with masters of on universe. And Alex — purely technically, — he should be on Ilum, but feels my heart, that dumped…” Ador finishs killed, until this with every word looking all more desperate. Cal seemed to share his mood.

Of course, it turned out that they were not alone at all, but the spread across the galaxy made you really think about finding the Holocron… exactly!

“We can fly to Zeffo??? “ either he asked, or Kestis said, making his friend look even more confused, “No. I'll explain, don't be alarmed: there's a holocron in one of the tombs with a list of all the force-sensitive ones. We may well find him, and then, guided by his map, collect everyone!”

“Could you have told me right away?” Ador hissed, banging his head against the table.   
  


Seriously, if Cal didn't have such a leaky memory, their problems would be solved faster. Kestis himself looked down modestly at the thought.

The next couple of hours were spent planning the route. Because Cal had the knowledge of the entire race of Zeffo in General, the reproduction of secret paths and locations of temples was no problem. A 3D map of the planet was loaded into the ship's library, which further facilitated the research.

It turned out that all this time the holocron was literally lying in the very first place of Cal's visit. They had only to reach Zeffo and get to the tomb Elrama.

“Are you sure this is the way to go?” Ador asked. Before that, every ‘Yes!’ there was a lot of ‘time changed the planet…’, but this time could Cal was absolutely sure of the correctness of the chosen road.

‘Is it so hard to just believe me?!” Kestis pleaded to the Force, explaining to Ador like a small child:

“Nothing has changed, exactly. We've learned from the data warehouse on Nur that the Empire has barely changed the landscape along the way, and I can tell by comparison that it hasn't. When we get there – and stop the storm by getting inside —“ Ador paused with his mouth open.   
  


“Wait… I heard about the hurricanes on Zeffo, but do you have in mind that the massive hurricane, which disappeared without a trace???” Cal nodded, smiling. Cere was also in shock, but Kestis's unshakable calmness was able to help her move away.

“Yeah, I stopped it by Force slow. It was surprisingly easy” he shrugged, then added with a narrowed eye, “where do you think you all practiced meditation?"   
  


Ador just bumped his forehead against the 3D model's control panel, muttering something like, “Overprotected jerk…” But there was one more thing they needed to think about…

“Tell me, my friend,” Cal began cautiously, “Which master will we ask to give us permission to travel? We can, of course, get out of here without telling anyone, but we're clearly not going to stop with my day.”

This time, Cal had not only stunned Ador, but also himself.

And now, three hours later, Cal and Ador (plus BD-1 and Ka'ari) were trudging red-eyed toward the junling cabins. In portable tablets (Cal was just in shock when he saw them. Why didn't he think of giving everyone in the village a similar one?! It would be so helpful in collecting data! Cere told truth, Kestis was really stupid) was based on the information about the path in the direction of Zeffo.

Now sleeping.

* * *

“Don't you think it's going too well?” Merrin asked over the comm. They talked every night, about everything. Cal breathed out, knowing what she was talking about.

“You mean the lack of action on the part of the Empire?” he didn't know what to say to her. The very presence of Darth Vader here spoke of danger, but… Cal literally _felt_ that everything was not so simple with him. A strong Jedi couldn't just become a Sith, could he?..

“Uh-huh,” Merrin said, making herself comfortable. “Will you invite this Ador here? It would be nice to chat”.

Then it hit Cal.

“You're a genius, Merrin!”

She held out her hand in bewilderment: “I know, but why the excitement?”

Kestis explained, trying to find Ador in the force: “We can invite not only Ador, but also the rest of the travelers!” Night Sister froze, and then nodded understandingly, connecting to the search.

Such a connection could help them to cooperate much faster or get together, so cal correctly took the chance given to him by nature.

Let's just say that such places for “talking” were rare. Telepathy, for example, was studied by more people, but Kestis knew how to use the “room” himself, from the very beginning of training as a Jedi.

  
“Bingo!” he smiled, pulling Ador out of his dream into a vision. He was just terrified, shocked, and something like that, suddenly in the dark. “Hello, Ador,” Cal said with a grin that was more malicious than the last one.

“What??? The??? Hell??? Kestis?!” he snarled, then took his bearings and grabbed Cal by the chest, shaking the whole soul out of him. He exhaled, squinting at Merrin. She just grunted into her fist. “Oh, Yes,” measurement of Ador for a second. “Hi, Merrin.” She nodded in response.

“Hey!” Cal said indignantly.

Of course, Merrin had always been more tolerant, but this level of anti-loyalty was insulting. (Not Cal's ego, because he basically had no such thing as self-esteem.)

“Hi. I'll quickly explain what it is and why you were called here by a Jedi.” Merrin nodded at Cal, crossing her arms. “We decided that the easiest way to meet everyone would be to meet in the world of force, as Cal calls it.”

  
Ador sighed. “It sounds logical, of course,” he said, “but I can only get in touch with Mara and Rally. Alex is only likely, don't expect much,” he finished with a sigh.  
  


Technically, it was impossible to scream and sigh here, because there was no way to convey it mentally, but it was easy to learn how to distinguish a person's tone in this place over many hours. After all, an interesting fact, the inner voice can not scream or whisper, even if you really want to.

Ador set search all, like Merrin, volunteered to help in the search for witch of Dathomir, which is closer to her.

  
And Cal was left alone, just carried away by all the thoughts that somehow faded into the background when someone was around. Like, whatever they called him an idiot, but still Kestis was terribly curious. He was too interested in the unknown.

And time travel refers to that.

What is the probability that this was a coincidence; a random surge of power in the galaxy? Zero, because Cal just _knew_ he had something to do with this trip.

And it is fine for a month teleported, but ten years? Simply a huge amount of time, which is beyond the power of any Jedi… except, perhaps, Anakin Skywalker, who’s naked strength was equal to the entire Order combined.

What was his name? Correctly. _Child of Force_. But what exactly does this title mean? Or just for beauty invented?

“Found it,” Ador said, clearly pulling up the sleeping Rally, too. Merrin muttered something similar, also yanking Mara out of her bed.

The girls were more prepared for the transition than Ador, falling to their feet… or rather, one to her feet, and the other had to roll over to sit on a _freaking_ fishtail.   
  


“Wait a minute,” Cal suddenly realized, turning slowly to the blushing Ador, “You've dated a _mermaid_! A MERMAID!” Ador grunted awkwardly.

Rally snorted: “Well, Kestis, I can transform my tail into legs with the power, so _fuck you_!” Cal smiled.

  
“Recognize you”.

  
Cal knew everyone in the “Force”. He might not know the person personally very well, but the names and basic character were remembered. The subtleties of race or life history are not what he remembered, because personal, but the fact itself.  
  


“Of course,” Rally said proudly. Mara exhaled, massaging her temples.

“Well? Merrin, I take it, is back, too, isn't she?” Cal nodded. “I think that we are expected to give a brief summary of what we have all done in the past three weeks?”

Ador nodded, sitting on the floor. Decided to start the Rally, which, grumbling, still trying to sit comfortably with his tail.

Mermen, by the way, are a rare mutation of humans on Lothal, Dathomir, and Belkadan. Just a subspecies. Such are born with purely white tail, and then (so as at all mermaids are forceusers) he becomes black/gray/remains white, in matter, what side chooses a merhuman.

Talking about Rally, It was pure black (although red is also the color of the Sith, so still with a touch).

“I was on the ship, but you've already guessed that. There, when everything went as fucking hell, something flashed in the force so that I squeezed my eyes shut. Opened the eye in his native lake on Lothal. I was fucked up and an awkward mess, but what can you do” shrugged her shoulders the-only-known-galaxy-swearing-by-the-word-mermaid. “So, I checked my force right away. Everything is in place, but I can't concentrate enough to make the tail look divine, to make it look like legs. But the crown sword is with me and I'm ready to cut the stormtroopers!”

“Bad news,” Cal told her with an incomprehensible expression, “We got to the establishment of their power, so just kill someone will not work.”

They all sighed in unison.

“And I just woke up on Dathomir among the sisters,” Mara shrugged… “I take it Merrin is, too?..” the girl nodded, confirming.

Ador smiled: “Cal has the most fascinating story. I just kept my head down for two weeks, and then I decided to go up to him, so I'm not worth mentioning.“

“Hey, the only thing that was interesting in my adventures was a flight to Coruscant, well, and a meeting with Ka'ari and BD-1”  
  


Rally blinked in surprise. “Are the contracts being transferred with us?” Cal nodded. “Then my Loto-cat should be here too!” the mermaid smiled.

As a result, another half hour was spent on a General discussion of who might be where. The rest of the conversation was about the holocron with the children, the General gathering, and so on. (Cal didn't say anything at all, and from the brief message from Ador at the morning, all he knew was that they were going to Tatooine for some reason and… what??? What had he missed??? Why???)

And, realizing that there were three hours left for sleep, they reluctantly went back to their minds.   
  


Cal was surprised to see that the number of time travelers was rapidly increasing, and he didn't know what to do with this information.  
  


* * *

‘The rebel wasn't like that…’ Cal remarked melancholy as he watched the assembled younglings. For the first ten minutes of training, he tried to follow the instructions obediently, but when they were put to play bouncers on levitating platforms, he was disappointed.

The structure of training is not clear at all. They in the future constructed with masters of usual martial arts the system on which it is possible to be engaged, and to pupils of all ages it was interesting, even Darth Maul came sometimes. Kestis chuckled, but the corners of his mouth crept down.

So, he would never see his Padawans again, or his friends, who, even if he saw them infrequently, but still… ‘time travel is so strange’, Cal noted sadly, dodging another force attack directed at him.

Cal balanced himself on the narrow side of the platform, showing them that he would lay them cleanly on it, even without a sword or power. Ador ran all over the field in the background, also mocking the under-running younglings. He stuck his tongue out at Cal and stuck out five fingers. Kestis felt his brow twitch. Really? Competition for the number of knocked out classmates?

  
  


Unfortunately for Ador, Cal accepted the challenge.

All the thrown swords began to fight back with the platform, going straight to the owner's head; the force techniques were transported by gusts of wind (of course, supplemented by force) from the turns of the platform clearly into someone. Cal won with a score of 20:7.

“Quick, b-bastard,” Ador hissed wearily when only the two of them were left. Cal wanted to shrug mysteriously, but he almost lost his balance. The BD-1 on his back squeaked, clinging to Kestis's back even more tightly.  
  


“Don't be a fool,” Cal stammered, noticing that he wes losing their grip. In the future, he could ride for hours through abandoned temples, and now twenty minutes, and exhausted to such an extent.

Fortunately, Ador was even more tired, so another mix of push and pull (something like a very strong pull, demolished anyone but Vader and Darth Sidious) still swept him off the block. Cal followed him, albeit in a more organized manner, rather than on the ass.

“How about we go get a burger when we get back to Coruscant?” Ador suggested, rising “I’m missing junk food, And don't lie that you're not,” he finally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ka'ari, who had leaped onto Kestis's shoulder and made him bend twice, rolled his eyes. “Human food is so delicious…” Cal could almost hear him thinking.

“I do _not_ treat,” he said, unable to bear ‘sweet eyes’ of boglic.

“Yeah-yeah” Ador rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Cal exhaled: “You know what? I'll leave you in the tomb on Zeffo.” Ador feigned horror (though Cal swears by force that he will try something similar). “And I'll give you to the Kryte dragon to eat, because we're going to Tatooine, right?”   
  


Here Ador shivered and remembered that Cal sent his padawans to the Shadow Lands on Kashyyk. Kestis broke into a smile, anticipating.

But he was interrupted.

Certainly.

“Students Kestis and Bard,” Cal blinking dazedly at the reddened Ador. “I was hoping you'd never know my last name…” he muttered, hiding his face in his hands. Speaker continued: “Go to the masters' room.”

Cal exhaled. Ador, as he knew (found out through the tablet, but no matter), was from a very poor family, and if he was kicked out of The Jedi Order, then everything, it would be the end for the chance of a good salary.

“I'll go alone, okay? After all, you didn't fly anywhere. Right?” Cal suddenly froze. Ador looked down.

“I… went to Yavin. Mom, she hasn't seen me in two years — " Kestis slowed him down, not wanting to listen to excuses. Did something – say it. Not that's all. Though Cal knew it, he'd been so worried about Griz, Cere and Merrin when he'd gone on solo missions…

Suddenly the ship shook.

Kestis saw the "Attacked" die run across the screens. Of course, there was no question of youngling or Padawan involvement, but Ador immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword. Cal understood him, but… he'd better not get involved in a mess like this.   
  


‘Okay,’ Kestis thought, ‘fuck the war. Just fuck it.’

“Go to the cabin,” Cal said, pulling out his lightsaber. “I'll figure it out,” he added, nudging Ador in the back. He thought for a moment and obediently went in the direction indicated.

‘It wasn't for nothing that I’d asked Maul to teach me mental manipulation,’ Cal thought grimly as he headed toward the large clots of force.

  
**[Cal Kestis]**

**[Re:talk]**

* * *

  
He hadn't expected the boy to be so evolved. Of course, Kestis had survived many times during his encounters with Him, but it was a fact. They had not met in battle since Nur, and on the star-bearer he could even chuckle proudly.

The boy became strong. Too much, in a world where stormtroopers died in packs and Inquisitors flinched at the name “Cal Kestis”.

Vader was proud of the not-fallen in a way. Kestis was able not only to act against the Empire without getting caught, but also to found a new Order, to gather together with all the rebels, to become one of the leaders and _indeed_ a master.

And this Order? Vader could have sworn that if he had grown up in such an organization, he would never have gone to Palpatine.

He had a chance to meet a group from this “Force”. Sith, Dark Jedi, Gray Jedi, Dathomir witches, Night Sisters, just Jedi, neutrals… a mixed bunch, but most importantly, they _all_ worked together.

Vader didn't even doubt his own vision when he saw someone like Darth Maul or the Sith force ghosts.

And… yeah. The desire to learn more even began to overshadow the unquenchable thirst for power and darkness; Sidious noticed this when he sent him to Malakor to meditate on the Dark side.

But there were also members of the “Force”. Of course.   
  


And Vader saw that in the temple of the Sith meditated and pure light users of the force, and then he came to Coruscant, seeing the boy from the five-year excesses in the Inquisitor, and something trembled.  
  


He seemed to glow beside the ordinary inhabitants, helping them. This, in fact, still a child with such courage repulsed attacks on Coruscant in an attempt to recapture the planet back, and then silently endured tortures ~~didn’t the boy think that his ability to run away was just a coincidence?~~.   
  


He reminded Vader ~~Anakin~~ of himself.

And then everything cut off (most likely, the teacher locked all the memories that could contribute to the return to the light, but Vader does not mind, really ~~no?)~~ and returned to pitch darkness.

So he woke up three years before Order 66, and… ~~remembered everything~~?

  
**[Darth Vader]**

**[ ~~Anakin Skywalker~~ ] **

**[re:memory]**

**[ ~~re:load~~ ]**

* * *

Cal peered into the grate beneath him. He crawled through the vents, watching the others run toward the cabins. This was in the past (future?) He doesn't think so, but he's not sure about anything. Under it were…

Oh.

O-o-h.

O-oo-oh…

In the corridor stood the Jedi masters and Raidens space pirates. (auth.note: original race). ‘Why on Ilum? They're in a completely different sector’ Cal froze in horror.

A race that made the entire galaxy shudder in peaceful times, and then? They were incredibly sharpshooters, and with bullets rather than lasers, so even lightsabers could not fight them off unless they were hit with a push or a barrier. Or slowing down, in Cal's case.

And judging by the situation below, the timing of the Jedi masters do not know how to calculate or have forgotten how. Like… well, maybe Kestis counted on too much in (almost) peacetime, because the bullets were almost not used, and it's very difficult to get them… but how about comprehensive training!

Cal, grumbling, moved toward the control module that BD-1 could easily hack. It squeaked as it struggled between Cal's back and the ceiling, but it got through, immediately plugging the probe adapter into the panel.

“Thank you, buddy,” Kestis muttered, peering through the hatch as the door closed, cutting off the order's masters from the Raidens, who he immediately fell on top of, cutting off one of their hands. 

He's got Mechanized limbs, so he didn't even formally injure him. He needs to knock him out, and that's it, so Cal shoved his legs into the wall. Fortunately, the strength, even if he traveled, was enough for this. The rest of the squad raised their guns, pulling the trigger, but Cal just stopped all the bullets by Force Slow, then sent them back at the attackers with a Push.

’Alas, I had to kill them, but okay, they's still far from people with their “modifications” of the body.’

‘That's all?’ Cal blinked in surprise, putting away the lightsaber that had never come in handy. ‘Although, come to think of it, can I defeat others simply by force? This is more economical, but in the future fencing always saved me in battles with inquisitors and in sparring…’

He was interrupted by a loud admiring “Bee-ee-eep!” from BD-1. Cal turned around.

"What is it, B —" but he froze. The ship that had been left on the street (and they were now in the hatch and could see everything through it) was so perfect for Kestis's needs, even the color was right. Black and yellow, like a Mantis at the best of its times.

‘Force?’ Cal asked, and then, feeling a stream of interested air blow across his face, he continued, ‘I _adore_ you’ and his hair was ruffled by an even stronger gust of wind.

Cal ran up to him, almost immediately breaking open the door panel and flying inside. There were, of course, a couple of other galaxy-pirates, but they were simply pushed away and thrown out of the ship to be defused.   
  


“Take him away from the ship and the temple?” Kestis asked BD-1, who sat on the dashboard opposite the pilot's seat where Cal sat. It beeped in agreement as it connected to the systems. “To where?”

“Br-rr-riou-bee-ee,” affirmatively told him droid.   
  


Cal nodded, switching to mechanical control: “To the hollow, so to the hollow…”

**[Cal Kestis]**

**[Re:ship]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Yes, places of the following chapters: Malakor, Zeffo, Lothal, Tatooine. Shit, I don't want to describe it all T-T
> 
> ANAKIN REDEMPTION ARK ANAKIN REDEMPTION ARK ‘CAUSE CAL AD ANAKIN ARE STEP-BROTHERS AND LUKE IS ALIVE

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only a prologue and I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX that next chapter is going to be a Lot longer. But enjoy (or not) this piece of sh-


End file.
